


Southern Comfort

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone on Enterprise tries to cheer Tucker up. Postep, 2.22 "Cogenitor." (05/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The captain told me about Trip's interference with the Vissian's Congenitor and how he had to send the Congenitor back to them. He also told me about how the Congenitor committed suicide and the riot act that he read to Trip. It must have been one hell of a riot act because Trip has been avoiding the captain for the past several days, sticking to engineering, looking rather pained when he has to speak to the captain. I know; I've seen it.

He really needs some cheering up, so when I get the chance, I slip away from my post and head down to engineering. I get a few odd looks, since I'm usually never down here this time of day. But I ignore them and look around for Trip, finally spotting him sitting at his worktable. He's staring at the surface of the table, not really seeing it. His eyes are haunted.

I join him, waiting patiently for him to notice me. After a while, when he hasn't realized I'm there, I jump into his lap and lick his face. It startles him.

"Hey, Porthos," he says, placing his hands on my hand and rubbing behind my ears. "What are you doing here?"

I bark and lick his face again, wagging my tail. I just want to see him happy. He smiles at me. "Thanks, boy."

I rub against him, reminding him that even if the captain isn't acting like his friend right now, I still love him.


End file.
